Pokemon: The Next Journey
by infinitestorm
Summary: A new trainer. A brand new experience. It's the next journey.
1. The Epic Beginning

POKéMON: The Next Journey

Taylor Bay woke up. Finally. After ten whole years of waiting, it was time.

He stretched, pulled on his black and yellow hat and swung on a hoodie a sling bag, a scarf, and ski goggles in the sling bag. He kicked his feet into some sneakers, with enough allowance for his growing feet and he set his Extransceiver on.

Taylor lived in Nuvema Town in the Unova region, with his mom. He had brown, spiky hair slick back, yet still messy. His skin was Caucasian-colored, and was of regular build.

He shook his sleepiness off with a jump in the air, his hands touching the orange ceiling. He stared at a Pokémon poster stuck carefully on his left wall. It showed a picture of a Staraptor, flying high in the sky. It was a beautiful painting, it was soaring high above the clouds, with freedom, joy, fear, and excitement all lit in the Pokémon's beak. Ever since Taylor was small, he just loved flying. From airplanes to flying Pokémon, he just loved the cool breeze blasting across his face. After motivating himself, he ran downstairs.

"Good morning dear! How was your sleep?" asked Mrs. Bay.

"It was awesome mom! I'm really ready now!"

Taylor, full of energy ran to the door, with his hand grasping on the handle, ready to burst outside.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I forgot to hug you?"

"Nope."

"Take a bath? I took a bath last night!"

"That's no excuse Taylor. But not that."

"Er, I dunno."

"It's early morning, what do you do?"

"Pray?"

"Yes, but no."

"Breakfast?"

"Give my child a prize! Tay, how could you forget?"

"I'm too excited mom…"

"I know honey. But eat first. How will you have energy?"

"I know that mom. I'm just too excited!"

"Come here, sit down."

Taylor obeyed. He went to the dining table, and sat down on the chair. He stared at the empty plate.

"Here you go dear!"

Mrs. Bay brought in breakfast. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, the works.

"Wow, thanks mom!"

Taylor messily gobbled up his breakfast.

"Alright thanks mom! See you soon mom!"

"I love you darling! Enjoy your adventure!"

Taylor pecked his mom on the cheek and broke into a run. He burst out of the door.

"Pokémon, here I come!"

Professor Juniper's lab lived one block next to the Bay's house.

"Hi! I'm Taylor Bay, and I'm here to become a fresh new Pokémon Trainer!"

"Oh, Professor Juniper was expecting you. Right this way."

Taylor followed the aide to the room where Professor Juniper waited.

"Oh hi there! How are you Taylor? I haven't seen you since you were small! Well, are you excited that you'll start your journey as a Pokémon trainer?"

"Of course I am Professor!"

"Okay! So Taylor, I have three Pokémon here. Go Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy!"

_Tepig, Pig! _(Wha-what? Should I be awake? Never mind. Act energetic!)

_Osha, Osha, Oshawott! _(Hi! Giggle…)

_Sniiivy! _(Hey there!)

"So Taylor," said Professor Juniper, "pick your starter Pokémon! Choose wisely!"

"Hmmm…"

Taylor thought carefully. Tepig looked very energetic. Seems like a good choice, thought Taylor. But Oshawott is so cute… But look at Snivy, its just awesome! This is just too hard.

Taylor decided.

"Professor Juniper, I pick Snivy!"

"Okay then! Here's your Snivy! And here's your Pokéballs."

Professor Juniper handed him Snivy inside stored in a shining red-and-white Pokéball, and a box with five Pokéballs inside.

"Here's your Pokédex. It's already upgraded into National mode, which means you can capture Pokémon from different regions, not only here in Unova."

Professor Juniper handed a sleek black Pokédex to Taylor.

"Thanks a lot Professor! I'm super ready to start!"

"Alright good luck Taylor!"

"Yes Professor, bye!"

Taylor zipped out of Professor Juniper's lab.

As he ran outside, he noticed a shining Pokémon, encircled by pure majestic flame flying up above the sky.

"Wow! Look at that Snivy! A flying Pokémon. I wonder what it is."

_Sniiivy._ (What is that?)

Taylor pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Reshiram. _The Vast White Pokémon. It appears in legends. It sends flames around into the air from its tail, burning everything around it," said the Pokédex monotonously.

"Awesome! A Reshiram! Well, we gotta go now Snivy, don't we? We got a lot of stuff to do if we want to become a Pokemon Master?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, here. This is basically my first ever fanfic. I normally dislike fanfics but I decided to write my first one, to relax myself from the novel I'm writing. So I hope you enjoy, and please if you see any boring parts, or errors, I'll try my best to make it better!<strong>

**Oh and please take notice: When I place the translation of the Pokemon, the trainer doesn't understand what it's saying. The translation is for comedic purposes meant for the reader.**

**Another note: I've been given some reviews stating that it was based a lot on Ash, and yes it was based on Ash. But there will be differences as the chapters go by. I've also reconstructed the Reshiram part, it was kinda like the Ho-oh which Ash and May saw when they started the journey. I've been also given a review saying that it was too Ash like, adding the legendary Pokemon, and I should remove it but it's part of the final chapters, so I can't. Sorry bout that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Team Universal!

POKEMON: The Next Journey

**NOTE: The translation of the Pokémon aren't completely accurate. These translations are done by my Pokethought Translator, available in the Celadon Dept. Store :D Kidding. Anyway, these translations are for comedic purposes, and the trainer the Pokémon is talking to does NOT understand what the Pokémon says. **

* * *

><p>Route 1, Unova<p>

_Lilliiiipup! _(Hiya!)

Taylor Bay was sweating. It was his very first battle.

"_Sigh_. Being a Pokémon trainer is sure tough. Boy, and this is just a wild Lillipup! Snivy, use Tackle Attack!"

Snivy, exhausted from being beaten by the little puppy, shook his tiredness off by doing a back flip in the air.

_Sniiiiiiiiiivy! _(Rightyo!)

Snivy bowed its head and sprinted as fast as its tiny green legs could carry it. _Slam!_ It hit the Lillipup right on its tiny chest. The Lillipup tumbled across the tall grass in the open field. Dazed, the Lillipup tried to get up.

_Liiiillipup._ (Aghh…)

"Go, Pokéball!" shouted Taylor.

Taylor swung his right arm hard. The Pokéball flew across the blue sky, hitting the head of the Lillipup. _Zap_. The Pokémon was sucked into the ball.

The Pokéball started blinking. _Red, white, red, white. Ting!_

The Lillipup was under the property of Taylor.

"Yeaaaaaaaah! Great work Snivy! You're awesome! We caught our first Pokémon!"

_Snivy! _(Yeah! I guess he'll be a great addition to our team Taylor!) said Snivy as he high-fived his trainer.

Taylor pulled up the Pokéball and smiled.

"I guess I'll call you Puppy. Yeah, that's nice ain't it Snivy?"

_Sniivy._ (Sure. Though I like my name better. What's for dinner?)

"Okay let's go!"

Suddenly, two shadows overcastted Taylor.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

"Who the whatnow are you?"

"Naïve child! We, are Team Universal!" said two shady characters, both in the same uniform and in chorus.

"What the—? Ummm… Still don't know you guys."

_Sniivy_! (I don't really care who you are, but I'm still hungry!)

"Hmph! Very well!" said the female of the duo.

The girl, had her hair brushed to the style of a Lopbunny. There was a small, mocking smile across her face, with too much foundation on her cheeks. The man of the duo, had spiky blue hair reaching about a foot long. He had an unshaved mouth, giving him an unclean appearance. Both of them however, wore matching uniforms. It was a jet black jumpsuit, dazzled with stars all around. On the chest area was a spiral, and a huge letter U printed on it.

In chorus, the duo sang, "We, are the true trouble makers, the power of many groups, live within us. Protecting our group, and destroying our enemies, when everything's in chaos, our team is at peace. We will not stop till we destroy, everything against us, so we can rule the universe, as a team!"

"I am Bridget! The ruthless one!"

"And I'm Dag! The smart one!"

"Dag! You're the _smart-ish_ one, not smart one."

"Oh right."

"WE SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE! ALL OF US!

Complete silence.

Then Taylor spoke up.

"You mean there's more of you mock-versions-of-Team-Galactic-goofballs-without-any-sense-of-rhyming?"

_Snivy?_ (Everything my trainer said?)

Dag pulled his sharp noise and pushed it against Taylor's.

"Are you mocking the greatest Team ever?"

"Uhm, no."

"Oh okay, cause I thought—"

"Dag!" hissed Bridget. "He's mocking us!"

"But he said—"

"And you trust the guy we're gonna steal Pokémon from?"

"And why do you care?"

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I CARE ABOUT?"

_Sniiiivy? _(Taylor, I'm really hungry. You got a berry or something? Preferably sweet.)

"Uh guys," said Taylor. "If you're just gonna quarrel about… I think I'll just go. My Snivy looks hungry."

"WHAT? Not without a Pokémon battle!"

"But I just battled," whined Taylor.

"Sucks to be you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GO KLANG!" ordered Dag.

"GO PURRLOIN!" screamed Bridget.

"Oh well. Go Puppy and Snivy!"

_Klang! _(Right! Battle time!)

_Purrloin! _(Purrrr—no English tranlation…)

_Lillipup!_ (Yay, my first battle! They look tough though.)

_Snivy!_ (After this battle, can we pweeeeeeeeease eat?)

"Woah. Cool Pokémon. Pokédex?"

Taylor's Pokédex filled in Taylor the details.

"Alright Klang, use Vicegrip on Snivy!"

"Purrloin use Pursuit on Lillipup!"

"Alright Puppy and Snivy, use Tackle!"

The Lillipup bolted and slammed straight at Klang, disrupting Klang's attempt to Vicegrip Snivy. Snivy, who ran a bit faster than Lillipup smashed into the cranium of Purrloin.

"Alright Snivy, finish it up! Leaf Tornado!"

_Sniiivy!_ (Yeah! So after this I might be able to eat!)

Snivy spun up a huge storm of leaves, sending Klang, Purrloin, Dag and Bridget flying.

"AHHHH! WE'RE FLYING OFF TO THE FARTHER REACHES OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"That took care of them! Who's my two awesome Pokémon?" said Taylor as he squatted down and patted the heads of Lillipup and Snivy.

"Alright, next stop, Acumulla Town! Well, I guess you guys are hungry. Where'dya want us to go for lunch?""

_Lillipup! _(Alright!)

_Sniiiivy! _(Finally you get me!)

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow. This was shorter than the last chapter. Though I enjoyed writing this one more. Just a question guys, what do you prefer more, do you want the chapters to be more angled to humor or the adventure itself? So I can make the story a bit more appropiate and enjoyable for ya. Before this chapter ends though, I got some behind the scenes stuff you might wanna read...<strong>

DID YOU KNOW...

**1. Originally, Taylor didn't have a last name. I was thinking of Transformers and so I just added the director's last name...**

**2. Taylor was originally a guy I imagined about. He was an original character which I made, when I imagine stories about Pokemon.**

**3. Originally, Taylor was supposed to be from the Sinnoh region. The story was Prof. Rowan asked him to go to Unova to research about the Pokemon there. He gave Taylor a Chimchar for protection. But I decided to change that. Anyway, in the second part of this story, he'll visit Sinnoh. WAAAH SPOILERS! :D**

**4. Snivy was heavily based on Trip's Snivy, mixed with May's Munchlax.**

**5. When I concepted Taylor's mom, I imagined her something like Dawn and Jimmy's mom mixed together.**

**6. Taylor was built like this: Original character, Ash. I added my awesomeness into him, put on a gray sweatshirt, Jimmy's hat, and Oliver the Pidgey's dream to fly (remember in advance generation?). **

**7. Puppy is my real Lillipup in my Pokemon game. But now, he's already a Stoutland :D. I just looooove Lillipup/Herdier/and Stoutland, thanks to some girl in Pokecommunity (Forever. I'm not sure if you know her).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did (I reread it 3 times just for fun XD)... and the story will continue! Soon. I hope. See ya!**


	3. Enter Sophie!

POKéMON: THE NEXT JOURNEY

Chapter 3

**Note: I've upgraded my PokeThought Translator to PokeThoughtTranslator v 2.0 XD. Translator is more accurate, but cannot translate high pitched Pokémon words. Get yours in Celadon Dept. XD Remember, you lucky readers are the only ones who can understand what the Pokémon are saying, those trainers can't.**

* * *

><p>A diner in Accumula Town, Unova<p>

_Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuurp! Snivy!_ (Slurping sound This is amazing!)

_Bark! Lillipup! _(Dog sound! Good food!)

"Yum! This place is just EPIC."

Taylor Bay, his Snivy, and Puppy were enjoying themselves in a diner. Snivy was slurping on some spaghetti, Puppy was munching on some rice balls and Taylor, being a vegetarian chowed down on several vegetarian pizza rolls.

Taylor relaxed himself on his barstool. He finally finished his pizza rolls. His Pokémon still weren't done.

He suddenly noticed the person beside him. A young girl, probably the same age of Taylor sat eating vegetarian pizza rolls. She had a Marill sitting on her lap. She was a brunette, with her hair reaching her shoulders. Her black cap was tilted a bit to the left. She had amber eyes which were calm, relaxed. She was thin, with a white complexion. She had a white jacket, with a matching white skirt and black leggings.

"Excuse me, what kind of Pokémon is that?" asked Taylor courteously.

"Oh it's a Marill. Hi, I'm Sophia. You can call me Sophie. I come from the Johto Region."

"Wow. I've never seen that Pokémon! Oh and I'm Taylor. May I check it out with my Pokédex?"

"Sure!"

Taylor pulled his Pokédex out and scanned the Pokémon.

"_Marill. The Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning even in a strong current._"

"Cool," said Taylor. "Hey, are you a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haha, cause I'm one too. So you're from Johto?"

"Yeah! I came here because my professor told me I should explore this region. I just arrived in fact, looking for food. My Marill is usually hungry."

"Haha! I was wondering. Is your Marill strong?"

"Mhm! Wanna see?"

"Yeah!"

_5 minutes later in an open field nearby Accumula Town…_

"Alright Puppy, let's go!" said Taylor.

"Right! Marill, Water Gun!"

"Puppy, dodge it!"

_Mariiiiiiiiiill!_ (too high pitched. Cannot be translated XD)

_Lillipuuuup!_ (Argh!)

The Lillipup sidestepped and bounced through the air, missing the powerful cold blast of water by an inch.

"Okay Puppy, use Quick Attack!"

_Lillipuup!_ (Sure!)

Puppy quickly got back on his feet, and sped through the field and slammed on Marill, knocking it off it's feet.

"Marill! You can do it! Water Gun again!"

_Marill!_ (Right!)

The Marill aimed and fired another torrent of water, this time, it hit.

_Lillipuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_ (Ahhhhhhhhh!)

"Puppy! Quick, back to your feet! Go and use Bite!"

_Lillipup!_ (Okay!)

Puppy stood on its paws and broke into a run. It aimed, and angled his shot. He lunged in, and bit Marill.

_Mariiiiiiiiiiiiill!_ (too high pitched again…)

"No! Marill!"

"Okay finish it Puppy! Quick Attack."

_Slam._

The Marill was knocked out.

"Marill? Are you hurt?" asked Sophia.

_Marill,_ (Aghhhh,) said Marill in a depressed, weak tone.

"Marill! You're hurt! I need to go to the Pokémon Center! Taylor, how could you? You're ruthless!" said Sophia as she broke off into a run.

"Sophia! Wait! I'm sorry!"

A random passerby who witnessed what happened whispered into the ear of Taylor.

"Hey. It's okay. If she loves you, she'll come back!"

"What? How the… nevermind," said Taylor as he shrugged the person.

Taylor ran after Sophia.

Finally, after some dashing, Taylor reached the Pokémon Center.

"Well, your Marill should be okay soon!" said a Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

"Oh finally! I caught up with you!"

Sophia grumbled.

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to say sorry. I wish there's something I could do for you."

_Marill!_ (Make him treat us to an expensive restaurant!)

Suddenly, Taylor's Snivy popped out of his Pokéball.

_Sniivy!_ (Yeah!)

"Huh? Why did my Snivy come out. Return, Snivy."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What _can_ you do for me?"

"Umm, why don't you travel with me? We could travel around Unova!"

"Travel? That sounds nice. I'll think about it."

_10 minutes later…_

"C'mon Taylor, we gotta go! Striaton City is a few days away!"

"Sure, sure. I'm just buying extra potions. Never know if they'll be useful."

"Here you go," said the Nurse Joy who manned the cashier as well.

"Okay thanks, bye!"

And the two set off on their journey.

_Meanwhile_…

"Grrrrr. I badly want to capture that Taylor-person!" said Dag.

Dag and Bridget of Team Universal were watching the whole time, behind some bushes. Bridget was holding some special videophone, while Dag trained his eyes on the shrinking silhouette of Taylor and Sophia.

"So boss, we found this kid. He's a new trainer, who beat the crap out of us. He has a pretty strong Snivy and Lillipup. He is traveling with some other twerp, who has a Marill from the Johto region," said Bridget.

The other line replied.

"You idiots got beaten by some weak, common Pokémon? But maybe, if that trainer makes those Pokémon evolve, they may be useful. Bridget and Dag, the worst members of our team, I assign you to stalk that trainer and steal his Pokémon! Logging out."

"Yessir!"

_In the office of the boss of Dag and Bridget…_

"…I assign you to stalk that trainer and steal his Pokémon! Logging out," said the mysterious person.

"Haha, those idiots. That job should dispose of those two. They're useless, aren't they my Krokorok?"

_Krokooorok._ (Of course Master.)

Suddenly, a person entered into the office of the shady figure.

"Here is your coffee oh Master Paul…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME THAT JAWFACE? It reminds me too much of old Ashyboy… I will get him. ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Oh yessir," replied Jawface.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Design Notes: Hahaha! Enjoyed the chapter? Well I did. So let's recap. Taylor met a girl, and you found out the boss of Team Universal... Paul, the old rival of Ash in DP. Awesome huh? Well, now you may be wondering, where _is_ Ash? Well, I'm going to write a separate story for that. Anyway, the extra stuff coming right your way:**

**DELETED SCENE:**

Taylor relaxed himself on his barstool. He finally finished his pizza rolls. His Pokémon still weren't done.

He suddenly noticed the person beside him. A young girl, probably the same age of Taylor sat eating vegetarian pizza rolls. She had a Marill sitting on her lap. She was a brunette, with her hair reaching her shoulders. Her black cap was tilted a bit to the left. She had amber eyes which were calm, relaxed. She was thin, with a white complexion. She had a white jacket, with a matching white skirt and black leggings.

Suddenly, Snivy stopped eating and faced Taylor.

_Sniiivy?_ (Hottie. Talk to her!) said Snivy as he nudged hard Taylor.

"What do you want Snivy?"

Snivy's eyes rolled to the girl's direction.

"I can't talk to her! She's a random person!"

_Sniiiivy. _(But you want to.) said Snivy as he rolled his eyes.

Snivy immediately swung his sharp leaf tail at Taylor.

"Owww! You little-" said Taylor as he shoved Snivy.

_Sniiivy!_ (Ooooo! I love this game!)

Snivy launched a tiny Leaf Tornado at Taylor's face.

The entire commotion made everyone look at Taylor and Snivy.

Frozen, Taylor said, "Um... err... Hiiiii?"

**CHARACTER CREATION:**

Dag: I kinda was thinking of Butch, but I made 'em dumber.

Bridget: She's like Jessie, with different hair.

Sophie: Sophie is somewhat a mixture of May, Lyra, White, and some girl in real life.

**Well, basically, that's it, hope you enjoyed Chap. 03 :D See ya!**


End file.
